egisfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Davidson
"When I get a bit older, I'm sure I'll know what true happiness is. And even if I never get to that point because of some unfortunate event, I'll always have the memories of my true family."- Marcus Davidson Summary Marcus Davidson is the main protagonist of EGIS. His real name is Koran Joranto and he is half Seres and half Laponica. The plot revolves around the mission he takes to stop Nisshoku with his two new friends, Charles and Samantha. Appearence Marcus stands at 5'10. He has medium length blonde hair that is quite spiky on the sides. He is light skinned and his eyes are bright blue. Marcus also wears a couple of outfits during his travels. His first one was a yellow and black t shirt with black sweatpants and white sneakers. His second and main combat suit for the series is a very light blue chest plate with orange rods going across the front, a blue headband with the symbol of his family's clan in the center, a pair of baggy green pants with orang triangles on the bottom, and a pair of both elbow and knee guards. Personality Marcus is a very "happy go lucky" kind of character. He always looks at the positive parts of a situation and very rarely gets angry. He can get very excited over things but can also be very calm and collected when it is necessary. He is one of the kinds of people you feel very comfortable around even when you first meet him because his emotional Seishikai is very high and thus effects people immediately. Powers and Abilities Intelligence: Marcus is naturally very intelligent because of his Laponica blood. He can process large amounts of information at once which makes him a great tactician and observer in comabt. Martial Artist: Marcus has knowledge of a few martial arts and although is not a master of any of them he can hold his own in almost any combat situation. His fighting style consists of quick kicks similar to Tae Kwon Do, throws that mimic those done in Jujutsu, and elbow strikes like the ones in Muay Thai making him a balanced fighter in both the lower and upper portions of his body. Swordsmanship: Marcus is a very talented swordsman. having been interested in blades since he was young annd having been taught the Kamikaze style from his ancestor Tomoe Gozen he has become a deadly swordfighter. Marcus prefers to fight with a style that is similar to that of both western fencers and eastern swordsman, mixing up quick cuts of his sword to thrusts. Summoning: Marcus was taught how to summon a creature from the Michael plane from Tori and Suzaku after the were both sealed inside of Kasei. Marcus chose to form a bond with a couple of fire emitting foxes called Yin and Yang. Marcus usually tells them what to do and they do it and can evoke the Armor command or the Evo command in orde to upgrade their combat prowess in comabt. Seishikai- Marcus' natural seishikai is very high so his hairs are very long as a result. His emotional seishikai is strong enough to effect people's dispositon towards him even if it is his first time seeing them. Marcus was very intereted in all of the Five Godly planes and learns to access most of them over his journey. Ray- Ray was the very first world that Marcus accessed, Marcus wanted to learn how to master the intense sunlight that Ray had. Marcus uses Ray as a means of condensing it enough to create an unstoppable blade of pure light that cannot be blocked by anything. Michael- Michael was the second world Marcus came across. Marcus accessed this particular world in order to change the genetic code of his legs in order to make him run at extremely fast speeds but also uses it to increase the endurance of his body so that it can take more damge than usual. James- James was the third world Marcus tried to access. Because Marcus wanted a blade that accommodated his particular fighting style he accessed the James plane in order to make one. Marcus uses James as a means of creating materials such as food or equipment quickly. Kamikaze Style- marcus learned the seishikai empowered kamikaze swordstyle from his ancestor Tomoe Gozen. The Kamikaze style involoves using the Michael plane in order to move quickly and strongly enough to manipulate your surrounding enviorment. The main form of attack is spinning and using the momentum you build up to unleash either a series of strikes or one devastating attack on an opponnent. Relationships Samantha Terrace- Marcus and Samantha have a nice friendly relationship with one another. Marcus likes that he has found somone who is just as kind as he is and somone that he can have a good conversation with. He had a crush on her for a small time but that all changed when he met Jessie. Charles Mickey- Marcus's supposed rival of the series. Despite how Charles can be very rash, Marcus still sees him as a good friend for he has seen him being very capable of understanding the feelings of others. Marcus enjoys the times they get to fight together for they both seem to naturally work well in unison. Hosu Joranto- Marcus loves his mother with all of his heart. Being the only family he has ever ha in his life, Marcus has felt that his mother is the only one he would ever need to love him in order to get through a day. Kyo Joranto- Despite punching him in the face the first time they met out of revenge for not being there for him, Marcus loves his dad as well. Marcus wanted to get to know his dad a lot when they first met and like his dad had predicted years ago, Marcus' drive for adventure would make them see each other again. Tomoe Gozen- Marcus was very nervous seeing Tomoe for the first time as he was meeting a real life figure from history but that all changed once they got to know each other, now Marcus has the upmost respect for her. Yin and Yang- Marcus and the fire foxes get along very well, he plays with them in order to grow the bond between them. This proves helpful in order to make them stay out longer. Falco Johns- Marcus respects Falco as a worthy opponnet and has even tried to be friends with him, but Falco has a hatred for Marcus and only wants to see him dead. Marcus wishes he would join the starlight for it would "be an honor to fight along the great Alexander's brat." Ceaser- The two were the best of friends when they were younger and remained so until it was revealed that Ceaser was actually Althaczar. Marcus thought of Ceaser almost like a brother and as a result the only one he could ever truly love in his life besides his mother. Jessie Bales- Marcus and jessie had a very touching moment the first time they me tand the two fell in love with each other instantly but it took a few near death experiences for them to become a couple. Seeing Jessie either injured make Marcus become concerned and even sometimes very hostile even when it was an accident. Marcus loves to spend time with Jessie and the two eventually end up getting married and their marriage remains strong even in the future. Neo Davidson- Marcus and his son are actual opposite in the way they go about doing things. Where as Marcus like to talk things out first, Neo prefers to settle conflicts with violence. Despite this Marcus excepts his son for who he is and has never tried to get in his way of doing what he wants to do.